Aug11Updates
August 31st, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: Blood Feast *The AngryJoeShow: PAX - Lollipop, Star Wars Kinect Tribes *Phelous (shows): Quarantine 2 *Video Games Awesome: Bomberman Ultra is Awesome! *Dena: Still Gaming - Alien Crush & Lost World Commentary August 30th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Batman TAS Commentary *The Spoony Experiment: King of Fighters *Benzaie: Gamescom Booth Babes Montage *ToddInTheShadows: MTV VMAs 2011 Vlog *Comic Book Issues: The DCnU: A Special Announcement *Read Right to Left: Nintendo Manga August 29th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Kamandi at Earth's End #1 *Shameful Sequels: Matrix Revolutions Pt. 2 *SadPanda: A Casual Gamer's View on Mafia 2 and inFamous *Obscurus Lupa: Trailer Dub - Suburban Knights *Guru Larry: Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 2 *Bonekickers Reviews: Ep. 2 Review August 28th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 NC's I (Doug) Will Never Do *Benzaie: Gamescom Interviews *Anime Abandon: Mad Bull 34 Part II *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Rage and Honor *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Give Me Everything *Nash: Doctor Who Classics - Horns of Nimon *Review A Day: Review A Day Returns Vlog August 27th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: She's All That *Sage Reviews: Deus Ex - Human Revolution *Benzaie: Gamescom Hot Feedback Compilation *Brows Held High: A Serbian Film *Anifile: Kami-sama no Memochou *Seans Game Reviews: Dragon Nest Beta First Impressions *Brad Jones: Wrapping Up Flashback Weekend and Wizard World August 26th, 2011 *Music Movies: Beauty and the Beast *The AngryJoeShow: Update Pax Prime 2011 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Spy Kids 4D: All the Time in the World *JesuOtaku Reviews: Master of Martial Hearts *Welshy: TGWTG Brit LFCC Vlog *WTFIWWY: Naked Robot Attack *Rap Critic Reviews: Women Lie, Men Lie August 25th, 2011 *Sketches: Kyle Hebert is an A**HOLE! *Benzaie: Gamescom Let's Play Compilation *Space Ninja: Chains of Iron, Chains of Gold *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Tourist *You Can Play This: Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO *Brad Tries: Ecto Cooler August 24th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 5 Reasons Space Marine Kicks Ass! *Phelous (shows): Jeepers Creepers 2 *Brad Jones: The Ballad of El Topo Chico *Video Games Awesome: Ms. Splosion Man is AWESOME! *True Internet Story: Ep. 02 - Commentary August 23rd, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Alaska *Lindsay Ellis: Live Action Fanfic - A Change of Pace *The Game Heroes: Street Fighter 3 3rd Strike Online Review *Comic Book Issues: Secret Six #35-36 *Hagan Reviews: The Perils of Gwendoline *Brad Tries: Drunk Brian Tries El Topo Chico *Brad Jones: Wizard World and Flashback Weekend Day 1 Vlog August 22nd, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Mightily Murdered Power Ringers #1 *The Cinema Snob: Salo or the 120 Days of Sodom *Marzgurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - Space Ace *Music Video Theater: Flight of Fantasy Censored Version *Projector: Burke & Hare *PushingUpRoses: Get to Know Me! *The Blockbuster Buster: Coming Soon to TGWTG Trailer August 21st, 2011 *5 Second Movies: Paranoia in 5 Seconds (Doug) *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Age of Empires Online *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Fright Night Part 2 *Brad Tries: Brad Tries the State Fair 2011 *Sage Reviews: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron *Transmission Awesome: Doug Walker August 20th, 2011 *Hardcorner: Mortal Kombat Arcade Stick *Brows Held High: Tideland *Obscurus Lupa: Fright Night Remake *Anifile: Usagi Drop *JonTron Show: Top 10 Video Game Commercials August 19th, 2011 *Welshy Reviews: Red Dwarf *King's Quest Retrospective: Let's Play Live King's Quest 2 *WTFIWWY: Live - It's Like a Puppy *Hagan Reviews: Turkey Shoot August 18th, 2011 *ThatGuy Riffs: SOAPY! The Germ Fighter *The Spoony Experiment: Tekken (2010) *The Cinema Snob: Entrails of a Virgin *You Can Play This: Batman *Deja View: Italian Conan *JesuOtaku: Building a Computer *Nerd To The Third Power: Spoilers!! August 17th, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: The Stewardesses 3D *The AngryJoeShow: Game Reviewing - ConBravo *Guru Larry: Game Deals *Phelous (shows): Jeepers Creepers *Video Games Awesome: Catherine Konclusion *Suede: Suede Played: Ninja Gaiden Sigma - Level 1 August 16th, 2011 *Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Best Batman:TAS Episodes *Forget About It: Rocky *Familiar Faces: Commander McBragg *Vangelus Reviews: Transformers Prime Starscreen *That Sci-Fi Guy: Final Destination 5 Vlog August 15th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: NBComics #1 *Phelous (shows): Meow Mix *Happy Harry Toons: Ace Ryder! *Obscurus Lupa: Lupa & Snob - Sherlock Holmes Commentary *Let's Play Shortys: Captain Bible *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): 5/5 - Killer Robots August 14th, 2011 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 62 *The AngryJoeShow: Fruit Ninja Kinect *Anime Abandon: Mad Bull 34 Part I *Obscurus Lupa Presents: My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama: EP 7 - Seal of Approval *Nash: The Musical Chair - Jenny Owen Youngs August 13th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Top 10 Songs About Fucking From Musicals *Benzaie: Deja Deja View: French True Lies *You Can Play This: Gunners Heaven *Anifile: Mawaru Penguindrum *Brows Held High: The Man Who Fell To Earth Commentary August 12th, 2011 *Music Movies: Singin' in the Rain *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - Dragon's Lair *Welshy Reviews: Red Eye *Nash: The Incredible Hulk Returns review *Rap Critic: Presents - "Doin' It Big!" *Hagan Reviews: The Raspberry Reich *Substance TV: Boomzies Issue #7 - The Future of Handheld Gaming August 11th, 2011 *Year Three: Suburban Knights: Character Descriptions *The Cinema Snob: Hitler - Dead or Alive *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning *Let's Play Shortys: Oliver & Company *Nerd To The Third Power: Supersized Special II August 10th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters Angry Review *Brad Jones: Brad and Jerrid Hate Each Other *Phelous (shows): Stephen King - The Boogeyman *Shameful Sequels: MikeJ & Film Brain - Matrix Revolutions *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Party Rock Anthem *True Internet Story: Ep. 01 Commentary and Bloopers August 9th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Cop and a Half *The Spoony Experiment: Tekken - The Motion Picture *Familiar Faces: Jonah Hex *SadPanda: Forget About It - Blooprz *Video Games Awesome: Catherine Kouples Co-op Kontinues *Animenia: Top 11 American Anime *Vangelus: Vaudiosonic 3 - Dead Spaced 2 August 8th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Captain America - Return of the Asthma Monster *Phelous: The Airzone Solution Bloopers *Obscurus Lupa: Honor & Glory Commentary *The Game Heroes: QuakeCon 2011 August 7th, 2011 *Bum Reviews: Dr. Insano and the Bum Conquer Canada *The AngryJoeShow: Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Angry Rant *Bennett The Sage: Top 5 Best & Worst Covers Of All Time *5 Second Movies: Benzaie - X-Men First Class in 5 Seconds *Obscurus Lupa Presents: 50th Episode - Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation *Transmission Awesome: Blistered Thumbs Writers August 6th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: TLC and the '90s *Hardcorner: The Real Mana Potion *Anifile: Sacred Seven *Seans Game Reviews: Catherine *Brows Held High: Me & You & Everyone We Know August 5th, 2011 *King's Quest Retrospective: Mask of Eternity *Welshy Reviews: Twin Town *WTFIWWY: Live - It's Not a Pocket *JonTron Show: Top 10 Nintendo Overworlds August 4th, 2011 *Specials: Doug and Spoony in Austria! *Bad Movie Beatdown: Half Past Dead 2 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Midnight Screening of The Smurfs *The Game Heroes: 5 Mins to Burn - Canabalt iPad *You Can Play This: Chinese Famicom Pirate Games *Between The Lines: The Last Action Hero August 3rd, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Making a Good Webshow with Doug, Spoony & Angry Joe *The Cinema Snob: Violent Shit III - Infantry of Doom *Phelous (shows): Return of the Boogeyman *Shameful Sequels: Matrix Reloaded *The Psychotaku Show: Psykoneko: Anime Basics - Formalities *Video Games Awesome: Catherine is AWESOME! August 2nd, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Care Bears in Wonderland *JesuOtaku Reviews: Koi Kaze *CR: CR Talks Thundercats *The Game Heroes: Classic Game Review - White Men Can't Jump *Comic Book Issues: Conan: The Island of No Return #1-2 August 1st, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek #2 *Forget About It: Monty Python and the Holy Grail *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - The Secret of NIMH *The Game Heroes: Trailer Trash - Voltron *Obscurus Lupa: Honor & Glory Bloopers *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Awesome Future! Category:Updates